Dan Martin
Dan Martin played Donald in the season one Code Black episode Pre-Existing Conditions. Career Filmography *''Wanda's Place'' (????) *''Nightmare Cinema'' (2018) *''Bachelors'' (2015) *''10 Cent Pistol'' (2014) *''Someone Heard My Cry (short)'' (2009) *''Just Peck'' (2009) *''Bob Funk'' (2009) *''Tony (short)'' (2008) *''Love... & Other 4 Letter Words'' (2007) *''Murder 101: College Can Be Murder'' (2007) *''Gridiron Gang'' (2006) *''View in Black & White'' (2005) *''Three Way'' (2004) *''Groom Lake'' (2002) *''Hope (short)'' (2002) *''Enough'' (2002) *''Crocodile 2: Death Swamp'' (2002) *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3'' (2002) *''Angel Blade'' (2002) *''Earth vs. the Spider'' (2001) *''Sacred Is the Flesh'' (2001) *''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (2001) *''Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For'' (2000) *''Leprechaun in the Hood'' (2000) *''Dancing in September'' (2000) *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' (1999) *''Horse Sense'' (1999) *''Three Secrets'' (1999) *''Rush Hour'' (1998) *''Always Outnumbered'' (1998) *''Host'' (1998) *''Alien Avengers'' (1997) *''Nothing to Lose'' (1997) *''Executive Target'' (1997) *''Fox Hunt'' (1996) *''Rakusho! Hyper Doll'' (1995) *''Heat'' (1995) *''Donor Unknown'' (1995) *''Yûgen kaisha (short)'' (1994) *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) *''Bloodfist IV: Die Trying'' (1992) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) *''Kyôshoku sôkô Guyver Act II'' (1991) *''Kyôshoku sôkô Guyver'' (1989) *''Casualties of War'' (1989) *''Akira'' (1988) *''Wings of Honneamise'' (1987) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) *''Panda Kopanda Rainy Day Circus (short)'' (1973) Television *''My Dead Ex'' (2018) *''Beyond the Badge'' (2017) *''Ten Days in the Valley'' (2017) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2017) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1997-2017) *''Famous in Love'' (2017) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2017) *''Everything I Did Wrong in My 20s'' (2016) *''School of Rock'' (2016) *''The Originals'' (2016) *''Criminal Minds'' (2016) *''Code Black'' (2015) *''The Grinder'' (2015) *''First'' (2015) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2015) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2013) *''NCIS'' (2012) *''Numb3rs'' (2009-2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Burn Notice'' (2007) *''Bones'' (2007) *''All of Us'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2002-2006) *''Sleeper Cell'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''Judging Amy'' (2003-2004) *''Clubhouse'' (2004) *''JAG'' (2001-2004) *''The Handler'' (2003) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2003) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (2003) *''Robbery Homicide Division'' (2003) *''Off Centre'' (2002) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001-2002) *''Yukikaze'' (2002) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) *''Tench Muyô! GXP'' (2002) *''The Guardian'' (2001) *''That's Life'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''The Invisible Man'' (2000) *''Get Real'' (2000) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000) *''Roswell'' (1999-2000) *''Dawson's Creek'' (1999) *''Family Law'' (1999) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1999) *''Clueless'' (1999) *''Oh Baby'' (1998) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) *''NightMan'' (1998) *''In the House'' (1998) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998) *''Trigun'' (1998) *''Prey'' (1998) *''The Good News'' (1997) *''Profiler'' (1997) *''The Practice'' (1997) *''The Pretender'' (1997) *''Goode Behavior'' (1997) *''High Tide'' (1997) *''NYPD Blue'' (1996) *''Friends'' (1996) *''Ruroni Kenshin: Wandering Samurai'' (1996) *''Street Fighter II: V'' (19995-1996) *''Pacific Blue'' (1996) *''Nowhere Man'' (1996) *''ER'' (1996) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (1995) *''The Stand (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Melrose Place'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop'' (1988-1993) *''Laurel Avenue'' (1993) *''Dream On'' (1992) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1992) *''Roc'' (1991) *''Tales from Crypt'' (1991) *''Doctor Doctor'' (1990) *''A Man Called Hawk'' (1989) *''Super Dimension Century Orguss'' (1983) *''Lupin the 3rd'' (1977-1979) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors